


Choosing Paths

by Fintastica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beauxbatons, Bludgers (Harry Potter), Cats, Developing Friendships, Draco needs to get a new girlfriend, France (Country), Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Original Character(s), Pigeons, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, and he probably will if Olly has his way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: What if there was an extra person in Slytherin?Or, in other words, what happens when Draco takes on someone who thinks murder pigeons and psycho sisters are perfectly normal things.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with StupidOneShots on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Also reposted on above site under the same penname.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the canon stuff. Otherwise, why would I write fanfiction? If I owned the stuff wouldn't it just become canon? I do own the Alaries, however. So basically if they're not canon, they're mine.**

**(Oh p.s. Orca is writing Olly's POV, Semo's writing Draco's.)**

**Enjoy!**

Olly's POV:

Olliverro "Olly" Alarie was enjoying a beautiful day in the Hogwarts grounds. Well, as much as a muggleborn Slytherin could without being disturbed, anyways.

He didn't mind the solitude that he'd been granted since his first year due to his blood status, though In 6 years, he'd made more than enough friends (most of whom were girls in his year - the girls seemed to be much more tolerant of him then the boys did). And anyways, he'd be leaving for the Muggle world to help with his family's booming restaurant business back in France once he was done here.

He'd settled under a tree near the lake, and was reading his N.E.W.T-level History of Magic text (he and Hermione Granger were the only ones in the class, which was rather awkward) when he heard someone approaching. Expecting to see one of his few friends or someone looking for their friend (or significant other), he instead looked up just in time to see one Draco Malfoy practically trip right over his legs, which were spread out on the ground in a relaxed manner.

"...Are you looking for someone or something?" Olly asked, more out of annoyance at being kicked and tripped on than he was asking for an actual answer.

"You tried to trip me and now you're acting dumb!? Who in the world are you anyways?!" Draco sneered.

Olly sighed "Actually, I think you're the one that tripped over me. I haven't moved my foot in 10 minutes. Either way, I'm surprised you don't even recognize me. I'm in your House and I've been in the same dormitory as you for the past several years." Seriously, Olly thought, how dumb can this bloke get?

"Well, you're not important enough for me to waste my time remembering you. I would take points but you're in my House." The prefect said in as snobbish a voice as he could.

Olly simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

He was starting to enjoy ticking off this guy. He usually didn't get the chance to annoy people-mostly because here they could do magic and he didn't want to end up with flaming blue hair or something.

"Are you a pureblood?" Draco asked.

"My father is a Muggle businessman and part-time chef back in America, my stepmother is a witch, my mother was most likely a Squib, and who knows if I've got any other magical relatives." Olly thought for a moment. "Muggleborn or halfblood? Who knows, doesn't matter to me."

Draco snorted. "A chef, you say? My Father works in the Ministry. And you are not even sure of your blood, yet you dare disrespect me! You are nothing, a nobody, and I am a Malfoy."

Olly rolled his eyes. "So? A lot of people work for the ministry. And anyways, once I'm done here I can go off and inherit an entire business. I'll be impressed when you inherit the Ministry."

He smirked a bit as Draco bristled with anger. "My Father doesn't just work for the Ministry, he is the head of the governors and very close to the Minister himself! And you think my family, considering how big and important it is, doesn't have businesses? We have not one, but three businesses! Don't act like you're so special."

"Big deal. You might be a big name in the wizarding world but I have connections in the muggle world-the world that you'll have to deal with once you leave the comfort of your protected little bubble. Get real, Malfoy, you won't be able to live completely out of the earshot of muggles all your life. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish my homework...in complete silence, thank you very much." Olly said, grabbing his bag and standing up. Then suddenly, before he could blink, his housemate had taken out his wand and pointed it at him.

"Expelliarmus!" The textbook went flying into the Great Lake.

"Hey, that's my History of Magic textbook, you get it back!" Olly shouted as he watched his book sink.

"So? Go get it yourself if you want it that badly." Malfoy smirked.

"It's waterlogged. No point in doing that. You're lucky Binns isn't the kind to notice things easily."

Nicote turned to leave, but Draco grabbed him. He leaned closer to Nicote slightly and snarled out,

"You are going to pay for what you said, you'll see! Just so you know, you made an enemy of a Malfoy, and just your luck that I am in the same common room as you." The blond let go and strutted off.

"Quel idiot. (What an idiot)" Olly muttered, watching him storm off in the most elegant way possible when you're steaming mad. He did, however, smirk a little himself when he saw the Golden Trio's confused looks as Draco Malfoy ignored them and simply brushed past.

Draco's POV:

A few weeks later, Draco was sitting in Potions class, in his own world of concentration as he cut up ingredients. Of course, he would occasionally throw an insult or two at Weasley, but other than that he was focusing completely on his potion.

"You're turning purple. Don't forget to breathe," said an annoying smirking voice from beside him. He was trying to pretend he didn't exist throughout the lesson, but the professor HAD to pair them up. "Professor said concentrate, not constipate." His tone was obviously mocking, and Draco gritted his teeth.

Draco looked up with a glare. "How about you mind your own business and focus on how your potion is turning into the wrong color. Why are YOU paired up with me anyway?"

"I'm not the one that ditched your so called "friends"," Olliverro shot back, dropping in the next ingredient he needed after a quick glance at the board. "And anyways if you pass out you're gonna do so into my cauldron."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Great comebacks you have there. Nice to see that you care, but I'm not going to pass out." He quickly looked down at his book when he saw Professor Snape looking in their direction. Of course, he did not comment.

He put an ingredient inside the potions and watched as it slowly changed to the color it should change to. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something fly right in his cauldron. He turned and looked at a smug faced Potter, then turned back to face his cauldron. He gasped as it started boiling and spitting.

"P-Professor!" He called fearfully. He heard Olly mutter next to him, "Comment cela a-t-il pu entrer là-dedans?!(How did it get in there?!)" as the French boy leaned over and started dropping in something that seemed to help calm the potion down.

"I don't know!" Draco snapped at him, frantically helping. Professor Snape cast a spell to cool it down and was barking at the students, demanding to know who did it. Draco looked sideways at Olly. "I think- no I know it's Potter."

"Highly doubt it. Most people don't exactly carry these things around with them." Olly poked the...thing...on the table. "I wouldn't exactly rule it out either. Though it could also be anyone in here."

Draco clenched his fists. Who and WHY would someone want to ruin his potion?!

He turned to Olly and cleared his throat. "Thank you for your help," he said.

Olly glanced up from his little examination of the thing and blinked. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy, the great and mighty Slytherin, acknowledge help given." He smirked, though not meanly.

Draco humphed and looked away, nose in the air. "Don't get used to it. Why DID you help me anyway? You could have ran away and let it explode in my face," Draco said, gesturing to the cauldron.

"I don't know, why not? Just because I ended up in Slytherin doesn't mean I don't have a heart and a brain. If that exploded, there'd be a lot more headache than if I just tried to run off. Not as if I could run anyways..." he muttered the last part.

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Why can't you run? If it exploded, I would've gone to the hospital wing and you would have continued your life," he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Wow, you didn't notice the limp? Amazing. But if you're wondering, let's just say that I may or may not have fallen out of a tree, crashed through the docks of a lake, and completely busted my leg." Olly said, like it was no big deal.

"Oh," Draco looked down thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it...well I'm...sorry? I guess," he gestured awkwardly with his hand, "for your leg."

"No big deal. It was partly my fault, partly my cousin and his best friends' fault." Olly shrugged. "Could be worse. At least we were able to make it to St. Mungo's. The muggle doctor wanted to chop off everything."

Draco barely stopped a gasp. He did not want it to seem like he cared too much. Which he didn't! "Muggles are stupid," was all he said.

"Some are, some ain't. " Olly shrugged. He frowned at the thing on the table. "Question is...why would someone put this thing in your potion? Besides Potter, who I'm pretty sure doesn't know the difference between a Strengthening Potion and a Shrinking Solution, who would actually pull this kind of stunt?"

Draco surveyed the class with narrowed eyes. No one looked guilty. No one fidgeting or looking uncomfortable. His eyes stopped on Crabbe, who avoided his gaze and fumbled with something.

"It can't be...a Slytherin, can it?" He wondered aloud.

"Don't rule anything out. Slytherins have ambition. Hufflepuffs have loyalty. Gryffindors are just a bunch of risk-takers. And Ravenclaws are smart. Anyone could've done it. Anyone got grudges for you?"

Draco huffed indignantly. "No one has grudges against me."

"Potter and his friends, for one, hate you. Everyone has people who hate them. I know Chang in Ravenclaw seems to hate me. Muggleborn girl in Hufflepuff has a grudge on me because I wouldn't go out with her when she went on vacation in Paris. People probably also don't like that you're THE person in Slytherin like how Potter is Gryffindor's pride and joy. You're the Potter of Slytherin. Everyone gives you respect in some way or another but in their heads? Not always the same."

Draco held back a snort. "The Potter of Slytherin? That's new." He obviously knew that some people did not like him but he did not really care. When class was dismissed, Draco found himself walking next to Olly, and heading to the Slytherin common room.

Draco looked at him and frowned. "Are we...," He grimaced, "on the same side now or something?" he asked, unable to form the word 'friends'.

Olly shrugged. "Two against three is much better than one against three. And...I get the feeling Crabbe and Goyle are not going to be of much help either way, besides maybe intimidation." He adjusted his bookbag.

"Even that, they make it look dumb. I have no idea how they are still alive until now, honestly." Draco walked the rest of the way with Olly to the Slytherin rooms.

And they were chatting quite friendly in fact. Or, as friendly as Draco Malfoy could get.

Then again, Olliverro talking voluntarily was surprising to many, which meant a lot of students were staring by the time the duo reached the Slytherin Common Room.

"Pretty sure it's Granger and her brains keeping the other two alive." Olly chuckled. Glancing around, he scowled at a group of gawking students. "Don't see why everyone has to stare though. I swear I combed my hair today."

Draco raised an eyebrow doubtingly as he looked at Olly's obviously uncombed hair. It could rival Potter's in its messiness. "I am sure they got used to your hair long ago, and I'm also sure this is not what they are staring at." He glared at a couple of people who quickly looked away.

Olly rolled his eyes. "Sarcasm, Blondie, Sarcasm. Pure-blood," he said the password for the Slytherin common room to the wall, before going through with Draco.

"Don't EVER call me Blondie again," Draco growled out threateningly.

Olly rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dragonne," he said, using the French version of Draco's name-or rather, the French word for Dragon.

Draco bristled silently. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a bad enough nickname as a comeback. He sat on a couch and got out his homework instead.

He saw Olly smirk triumphantly as he started on his potions essay.

And thus was the start of an...interesting friendship….


	2. Bludgers, Books, and Angry French Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn’t ours. Fintastica owns the Alaries, though.
> 
> Also, this is a collaboration with Fintastica! This is Semo (StupidOneShots) speaking.  
> (P.s. Fin is still writing Olly, and Semo is writing Draco.)  
> (P.s. from Fin - do you ever get that feeling you missed some major plot hole somewhere and have to go back and try to work around it?)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Cross posted on Fanfiction.net

3rd person POV:

Olly pretended to cheer for his team as the Quidditch match went on, when in reality he was just there for the strategy (and maybe because one Draco Malfoy had been so shocked at his lack of interest in Quidditch that he dragged the French boy to the game and made him sit right where Draco would be able to see him if he tried to sneak away). It wasn't all bad, really, but Olly much preferred horseback racing if he had to do anything athletic. Flying a broom at terminal velocity? Yeah, no thanks. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood cheering on Weasley, Potter, and some other Gryffindors on the team.

Olly almost felt sorry for Draco, having to play against Potter.

Almost. He felt more sorry for Draco’s team than Draco himself.

XXXX

Draco looked around and saw that Olly was still sitting where he left him. Good. He flew around, an eye out for the snitch and another for Potter, in case he saw it first, so he could follow him. His normal strategy. Not that it works every time, but oh well.

He dodged a bludger thrown from his team, and he glared at the Beater who did it. Stupid. The beaters were also doing their job, and so far, the Gryffindor team was in the lead. As usual. Draco scoffed.

Olly was just waiting for Draco to catch that - what was the word? Oh yes, Snitch - and then he could get the hell out of here. Too much direct sunlight for his tastes.

He tapped his foot impatiently. He was praying to high heaven that one of those two (preferably Draco) got that Snitch....he still had Ancient Runes homework to do. He rolled his eyes when one of the beaters on the Slytherin team swung the bludger at Draco, who thankfully avoided it. Quel idiot, he thought.

Draco looked around some more. Then, to his surprise, he saw it. The Snitch! He looked at Potter from the corner of his eye and found that he was still looking around, which meant he still didn't notice it. Draco leaned forward on his broom and quickly went after the Snitch that was already on the move again.

He could feel Potter right behind him and he was catching up fast. He mentally cursed Potter's fast broom. Draco swerved to the left after the Snitch and followed it where it was heading towards the stands. He leaned forward to go faster and extended his arm.

Just as his hand started to close and before he could even touch the flying ball, he felt someone crash into him from behind, and he lost control of his broom as he shot closer to the stands. All he could do was grip his broom tightly and close his eyes. The impact of the crash and screams were the last things he heard before everything went blissfully black.

Both Draco and Potter ended up crashing headlong into Olly, who also blacked out from the concussion from Potter's broom.

XXXX

Olly woke up to find himself in the infirmary. And of course, true to nature, started cussing at a rapid fire pace in both English and French the first moment he felt awake enough to do so, scaring Madame Pomfrey out of her wits and getting a scolding for doing so.

Draco was still unconscious on a bed near Olly’s because of the crash from both his forehead and the back of his head. He had crashed headlong and then Potter crashed into him from the back. Olly had only gotten dive bombed. One hit from a broom, the rest of his injuries (including his legs....again...) were from Draco and Potter. Madame Pomfrey eventually just gave up and put a Silencing Charm on him to shut him up.

Harry Potter was also just waking up from his own sleep. He groaned as he sat up slowly. He knew he ended up in the hospital wing again. No surprise there….

Madame Pomfrey was dealing with Olly. "Now no more cussing in any language, young man. Just because I don't know the language doesn't mean I can allow such profanity in my hospital wing." She uncast the Silencing Charm, before turning to Potter. "Oh good, you're awake," she said cheerfully. "You had a nasty fall, after that Bludger hit you and you cannonballed into the stands. Just proving my point further that Quidditch is a much-too-dangerous game."

Olly gave her a look and started muttering under his breath so Madame Pomfrey couldn't hear him.

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, I was just going to ask what happened. Thanks for the update." His eyes wandered first to the angry Slytherin that Pomfrey was talking to and then to the unconscious Draco Malfoy. "Er...What happened to him?"

"Oh, it was quite horrible. A bludger ran into you, then you hit Mr. Malfoy, and both of you crashed into Mr. Allarie," Pomfrey answered.

"Ack! I'm gonna be late for class!" Olly suddenly yelped, having just noticed the clock. Pomfrey had to basically hold him down. 

"No leaving the infirmary!"

"Um...I'm sorry?" Harry mumbled abashedly, rubbing the back of his head then wincing slightly as he passed over the bandaged spot. He resisted the urge to ask how the match ended.

Olly glared at him. "You should've watched your back."

"Watched my back? What are you talking about!" Harry said, incredulously.

The blu-whatchamacallit came from behind. Which you didn't see since you didn't watch your back." Olly said, then muttered something under his breath in French.

"How am I supposed to watch my back exactly!!??" Harry demanded. This guy was so weird!

“Figure it out on your own." Olly snorted. "Get more glasses if you have to.”

Harry bristled and was about to retort when Malfoy’s voice came from the bed nearby.

With a groan, Draco sat up. He looked at Potter and sneered disdainfully.  
Olly glanced over. "Morning, Blondie. Thanks for ruining my perfect record and crushing the other leg. I'm finally evened out now," he said sarcastically. "By the way, I don't think either of you got the golden whatever-that-thing-is, that little gold devil or something."

"Ugh," was all Draco said as he lay against the pillow. "Damn you, Potter. I almost got it! But, no! You have to catch the bloody Snitch every bloody time, even if it breaks your neck. And anyone else's!"

"More like my legs." Olly grumbled. "I don't think we'd be able to talk if it was our necks. After all, the nerves in our spinal cords would've been crushed and thus paralyzing us completely. There would probably be a very low chance of survival or recovery. Lots of pain too."

Draco turned and glared at him. He huffed in exasperation. "That's not the point!"

"I did not mean for that to happen, Malfoy," Harry said coldly.

Olly pretended to ignore the guy who was supposed to be his friend, as well as the guy who was his sort-of enemy and kept right on mumbling about "nervous systems” and "paralysis treatments", like the muggleborn nerd he was.

And then Ron burst in through the hospital wing doors.

"Harry! Harry, you're alive! Did'ja hear? Since both Seekers were out, we couldn't do too much, but Ginny caught the Snitch even though she's a Chaser, so we still won because we were already ahead in the first place - What's he doing here?" Ron pointed at Draco.

Before Harry could reply, Draco said sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know what I'm doing here, Weasley. Hmm, let's see, could it be because of Harry BLOODY Potter who bloody CRASHED into me??"

"Calm down, Malfoy, I said I didn't mean to!"

"He didn't. A bludger was aimed at a 45-degree angle and as Draco was going at roughly 130mph and Potter at 150mph, with the Snitch at about 19.5, the bludger's trajectory was aimed in such a way that all four elements lined up perfectly and everyone crashed into me. Which reminds me, you owe me a good bit for dragging me to the game. I told you it wouldn't end well and I was right." Olly went into full nerd mode and he was also determined to get his payout.

Ron looked highly confused. "Merlin's pants, he's worse than Hermione!"

Harry stared at Olly with his mouth open.

"Close your mouth, Potter, you don't need to attract any more flies," Draco sneered. He turned to Olly. "I am not even going to ask how in the world you managed to make all those calculations."

Olly took that as a cue to keep on going. "Your Nimbus 2001 goes at an average speed of about 130mph and the Firebolt goes around 150 at the very least, and the average speed of a Bludger is-"

Luckily Ron jumped in and interrupted before Olly could scare everyone even more. "Blimey Harry, your broom goes that fast?!"

Harry blinked, then said, "Um, yeah? I guess. I mean it is the fastest broom there is so far."

"Show off," Draco muttered.

"I'm not! I was just saying!" Harry defended himself.

“Il y a cette société japonaise de balais qui développe actuellement un balai plus rapide que le Firebolt. Cependant, leur dernière tentative a été beaucoup trop instable et a fini par s'écraser dans la maison d'un ami de ma sœur,” Olly yawned, switching into his native language. (Translation: “There is this Japanese broom company that is currently developing a faster broom than the Firebolt. However, their last attempt was far too unstable and ended up crashing into the house of a friend of my sister's.)

Draco could not resist the urge to slap his forehead, so he did just that.

There was a moment of silence, where Weasley and Potter stared at Olly open mouthed, and looking like idiots.

"Alright, I hope you satisfied your urge to show off," Draco said, addressing Olly.

Harry turned, confused, to Ron, "What did he say?" Ron shrugged.

"Of course you would not understand. That watermelon in your head you call a brain won't know the delicate language of France," Draco said with a scoff.

Olly just rolled his eyes at one Draco Malfoy. "And I'm more surprised that those two haven't figured out I am French, much less notice I exist.”

Harry bristled. "You two have only been making fun of us and I'm sick of it. Shut up! You have no right to insult people like that!"

"No, we have all the right to insult you when you need to be insulted!" Draco said haughtily, feeling gleeful about getting on Potter's and Weasley's nerves.

Ron looked ready to punch something at this point. "I'll-I-!”

"You'll what? I've already crashed off a dock, crashed into a nest, crashed into a tree, crashed into my house, and got crashed into by both brooms and people." Olly smirked.

Draco leaned back on the pillows and sighed, trying to relax. He rolled his eyes as Potter moved around restlessly, and Draco could bet that Potter could not wait to get out of here and cause more trouble. Just as he started to close his eyes, the hospital door swung open loudly. Again. He gritted his teeth in irritation and looked to see who came. He almost groaned when it was Granger. Now the Idiot Trio were all assembled.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she reached Potter's bed and started checking if he was okay. Draco scoffed.

"Mione!" Ron greeted, and started telling Hermione about his epic saves.

"Will you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep," Olly grumbled loudly.

Draco agreed with Olly by groaning and covering his eyes with an arm.

Hermione turned to Olly with a glare. "Well, excuse me if I am worried about my FRIEND. Speaking of which, I don't see any of yours," she said pointedly.

Olly rolled his eyes. "First off: this guy," he pointed at Draco, "is the only person I've been hanging out with outside of the library-"

And then an owl interrupted as it came in through an open window with a very red envelope and dropped on Olly's head. He groaned as the envelope opened and the screaming voice of his sister rang out for all to hear:

"Olliverro! What in the name of Merlin!? Why on Earth were you even at a Quidditch game? You hate sports! You told Matt that yourself when he tried to get you on the summer soccer team during vacation! What did you even get mixed up in this time? Wait, I don't want to know. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? (Cue some stuff in french Fin was too lazy to write)! Anyways, you'd better be coming back for holidays or I'm telling the others that you drowned or something! Actually scratch that, I’ve got a much better plan to make sure you don’t skip vacation again!” An so on. 

Ron winced and gaped. When the letter had finished its work and then burst into flames, he said, “Blimey mate, who was that? She's even worse than my mum!"

Harry muttered, "And that says something."

Hermione nodded in agreement and looked at Olly in semi-pity.

Draco snickered behind his hand, turning his face away to hide that fact.

Olly rolled his eyes. "You can quit the laughing Drakey. You're terrible at hiding it." He nudged the owl away. "Shoo, go back. I don't have - ow! (Cussing in french, which loosely translated to: ‘Why did his sister’s owl have to bite’).”

"Blimey, it bites!” Ron supplied helpfully.

“Yes, and I will set it on you if you keep letting flies into your mouth." He scowled as he scrambled for something in his bag to give it to the owl. "How did she even know I was in the hospital wing anyways?" he muttered. "I swear she put a tracking spell on me or something..."

"Maybe she did..." Draco nodded, then shrugged, "Or she is just acting like a paranoid older sister. How would I know? I am an only child."

Olly rolled his eyes. "My sister is younger by a full year and she's at Beauxbatons, which explains nothing because it's Durmstrang that deals more with this stuff." He rolled his eyes skywards as the owl pecked him. "Go find some food in the owlery, I ain't got anything on me.”

The owl hooted indignantly, nipped Olly again, brushed against his head on the way out, and disappeared with his letter.

"I sorely regret giving her that thing for a birthday gift,” he groaned. “Remind me never to buy anyone else animals for their birthday ever again.”

Draco snorted, delicately mind you, and watched the owl fly out of the hospital wing. "You used wrong grammar, Olly. I thought you were better than this," Draco said, smirking.

Olly rolled his eyes. " I'm keeping you alive in your homework so I think you'd be great to remember that fact. I have a life outside Hogwarts, you know."

Ron whispered to his friends, "Blimey, he's mad!"

Draco sat up indignantly. "No, I always did my own homework without your help, thank you very much!" Then he heard what Ron whispered and said, "Exactly!"

Harry whispered back,"They're BOTH mad." Hermione shook her head.

Olly shook his head and ignored Draco. "Actually, that's my brother's job - to be an idiotic genius madman. At least I don't spend my complete life in the library." Even though he actually did...He also knew he was right about Draco and homework. Mostly, anyways. Eh, who cared?

Definitely not Olly. Though maybe that was Draco rubbing off on him-he’d definitely never been this social before.

XXXX

Olly was still in a bad mood when he got out of the hospital wing. A very bad mood. Mostly it was from the lack of productiveness he had during those few days.

They were all discharged together. Potter was chattering with his friends as if going in and out of the hospital wing was a daily occurrence. It probably wasn't far from the truth, Draco grumbled to himself as he followed everyone out. At least he had a story to tell to his fellow housemates. A very heroic story about how he almost died to win the game for Slytherin. Hmm, yes, a bit of drama won't hurt.

Olly was having a rant fest to no one in particular (though it was most likely to Draco). "I wasted so much time, I should have asked my study partner for more textbooks when she asked if I wanted any from the library. %&*% that Bludger, I officially hate Bludgers-"

Harry and his friends separated ways with the Slytherins to go to their own common room and Draco walked with Olly to the dungeons.

Olly, of course, was still ranting. He had quite the lung span. Too many years of barely talking, probably.

"And I'll fall behind in charms, no wands in the hospital wing for physical practice, and I didn't have my textbooks anyways-"

Poor Draco's ears.

"Olliverro, for Merlin's sake, shut up!" Draco said, finally fed up. "We still have time to finish whatever you want to finish so just get on with it instead of complaining my ears off! Besides, you do know that we aren't allowed to use wands in the hospital wing, what did you expect?"

"I need to get an O, I've been getting Es and As!" Olly waved his arms around and nearly knocked someone in the head. "I'm taking the same number of subjects this year as my sister and brother. Do you know how bad it looks if I get a lower grade than my sister does next year? Or even worse, outdone by my younger brother? I'll be back to office duty! Or worse-" They'd reached the common room and Olly dashed off to grab his books.

The poor boy really needed to destress. And maybe take a long vacation away from his siblings.

Draco facepalmed and sat on an armchair, a nice non-study related book in his hands.

Olly went into full "don't disturb me or I'll hex you" mode, chugging pomegranate juice as well of course. Addictions were great.

Draco got up after a while, and headed to the common room door, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going for a walk," just in case anyone wondered. If anyone cared enough to wonder.

"Don't die." Olly said like a good friend.

"Wow, thanks," Draco said just as the wall/door of the common room slid closed behind him. He started walking aimlessly around, just thinking,, then he decided to head for the Room of Requirements so that he could see what he could do about his little "project." And THAT's when he found them. Again. The annoying Harry Potter and his equally annoying friends.

Because of course that was going to happen.


	3. Pigeons, a boy's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon stuff. Otherwise, why would I write fanfiction? If I owned the stuff wouldn't it just become canon? I do own the Alaries, however. So basically if they're not canon, they're mine.  
> Also this is a collab with StupidOneShots (based on a roleplay). So yeah, go check them out on fanfiction.net because I just went with the flow :)  
> (Oh p.s. Fin is writing Olly’s POV, Semo’s writing Draco’s.)  
> Enjoy!

Ron was the one to see Draco first and immediately nudged Harry. "Oi, Harry, 'Mione," he whispered. Or attempted to.

Hermione glanced up from her book. "Huh? Oh. Not again...Hey, where's the guy that's always hanging around with him? He wasn't in the library earlier and there's a good bit of Ancient Rune homework this week.”

Harry looked at Malfoy and then back at Ron. "What is he doing? Why's he heading to the Room? And, oh, that guy? He's very strange," he nodded.

“Shush, Harry, he's literally right there!" Hermione hissed at him. "Come on, let's just go we can deal with this later-"

Draco rolled his eyes at the trio. "Granger, I can hear you quite clearly, and no, you will not "deal" with anything later. What the hell are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room with everyone singing their praise to their Golden Boy who just came out of the hospital wing?"

“What? Why would we be doing that, we already missed the party!" Ron said indignantly at the same time Hermione said, "It's the middle of a school day, there's no reason to have a party."

Harry just looked at them, confused, since they both said something completely contradicting. He shook his head and faced Malfoy. "No one has to sing me any praise, Malfoy. Besides, we can ask you the same thing! What are you doing here?"

(It was purely hilarious to anyone (read: one of the Hogwarts ghosts hovering nearby) how Hermione and Ron were fighting over whether they were allowed to punch Malfoy yet via eye communications and nonverbal sparring. Although the occasional hissed whisper could be heard....)

"It's none of your business," Draco said snidely. "Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you stopped following me." He glared at them all.

"We were going the exact opposite direction," Ron pointed out as Hermione pushed past to walk down the hall (and dragged Ron behind her as she did so).

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do not care, Weasel," he said, making shooing motions with his hand. 

Ron opened his mouth to retort to Draco’s comment. And he would have, if a certain over-studious muggleborn Slytherin didn’t come barreling down the hall, chasing after a rogue pigeon who had a certain someone's earring clutched in her beak. Of course, he was also cussing a mile a minute as he did so.

He apparently also forgot he had a wand. And he didn't see Harry and co. whatsoever, instead ending up knocking Harry and Ron over and landing on top of them.

His pigeon flew around him in taunting circles while her owner groaned something about "dumb birds."

Draco stared. 

Harry groaned in pain, disoriented and having no idea what just happened.

"Weren't you supposed to be studying?" Draco demanded. He sighed. Now he couldn’t go check on his project.

"The bird stole my earring. Can't lose that thing, I spent way too much effort getting that thing in the first place to afford a replacement." Olly got off the other two people. "Not my fault they were in the way. Besides, you're supposed to be in the library or something, not walking around doing whatever."

"Can't you just...Accio the stupid earring?" Harry said, huffing as he stood up and dusted his robes after helping Ron to his feet.

"Wow, Potter, you actually said something smart for once," Draco said, half-serious.

"Haha, very funny. It's not like I'm a wizard-" Olly started to say before it hit him. His face morphed from one of annoyance to one of pure embarrassment. "Oh. Ok. Wow. I am....I am a complete idiot, how did I even pass any of my classes? I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, I'm magic. Accio earring! Ugh, I just wasted my time, precious time I could have spent studying-" Olly was slowly working himself into a frenzy and had smashed his face into the nearest available wall, which the nearby painting was both amused and annoyed by.

Draco slapped his forehead. Repeatedly. "Why the bloody hell am I friends with that...that...ugh.”

Ron and Harry were lightly chuckling, while Hermione was at least trying to hide the fact she found this very amusing. As the muggleborn who often forgot she was a witch in her younger years, she could unfortunately relate.

Olly was....well, his dignity was definitely gone at this point. He stalked off at long last amidst the laughter from Ron (and some from Harry), grumbling about evil pigeons and dumb brains without waiting for Draco. 

Draco sighed in resignation. He wasn't going to do anything productive tonight. He gave Harry and Ron the stink eye, and Hermione a sneer, then walked back to the common room. He would have to wake up very early if he wanted anything done.

By the time he got back, Olly was long gone and huddled under a giant pile of blankets he’d found around the room, pondering his life choices. Draco didn't spare him a glance as he passed by him and sat by the fire, both boys sitting in near silence.

"I'm going to bed," Draco said after a while as he stretched and held back a yawn. However, Olly was, for once, sleeping like a normal human being. His rogue bird was, as usual, perched on his head, evidently having been mildly forgiven for her crimes against her master. Draco just shook his head and left Olly to sleep, not wanting to deal with the anger of a half-asleep Olliverro.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord for more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/bNsFUZX9Mv


End file.
